Unwanted Revenge
by Haku1013
Summary: Dib finally beat Zim, but now the Tallest want revenge. And now Dib can only stare out a window as his home is destroyed. One-Shot.


**Hey peoples. Here's Haku1013 with my first one-shot. Yay. I mainly just wrote this because I just thought one day, 'Hey, what if Dib won, but the Tallests wanted revenge?'**

**Well, that's what I have here, so enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Dib stared at the unmoving body. He had doneit. He finally got Zim, and was able to plunge a scalpel into his flesh. It had taking removing several organs and bones to reach the brain, but he was finally able to pull out just enough information to propel the human race at least five-hundred years worth into the future!<p>

No one would ever call him crazy. His father would never again call him his 'poor, insane son.' Zim would never spit out insults and threats, just like he did as Dib cluched his heart in his gloved hands.

He didn't care for the former invader's empty threats on how they would pay. He knew they were false the moment he learned the truth about Zim. The truth on how he was menace to his own race, and was banished to earth, but was never told of this.

'_What a fool,'_ thought Dib, _'maybe if you just quit, you would still be alive.' _

Dib stared at the unmoving body, and smiled. He had won. _'But you haven't Dib-stink. Soon, you shall pay.'_ Thought the unmoving Irken, as life left his body.

* * *

><p>Dib stared at the ruins of his home. His planet. The Irken Armada had come just a day before, and they had easily been able to run down earth's defenses. Before the end, he was taking aboard the massive, where he looked upon the planet he tried so hard to protect.<p>

He turned to stare at the Irkens behind him. The mighty Tallests. "Why?" Dib asked. No reply.

"Why did you do this? We had done nothing to you!" He screamed at the aliens. They just floated there, staring at him with eyes that whispered _death._

"Did nothing? No hyuman, you've done the exact opposite. You've killed one of our own!" Shouted the Tallest in red. Dib turned back to the earth. He could see an explosion destroying what once was Paris, France, along with a fleet of Irkens headed for Russia.

The Tallest in purple grabbed a hold of Dibs head, and forcibly turned it towards him and his cohort. "Yeah! Did you really think you could get away with it? Huh? Huh?" His mouth spitting soggy crumbs of donuts he had been eating.

Dib only stared, but in disarray.

"I did you're people a favor! He was a menace to both Irk and Earth!" Dib felt the ship spin as he flew across the room him and the Tallest were in. He wiped away the blood from where the claw had slapped him.

The Tallest in red picked him up, and held him against a wall, "It's not the Irken that's important, but the _Irken_!" he shouted at Dib, "Zim may have been a lowly defect, don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be rid of the little pest, but he was still one of us."

Dib stared at the Tallest. He was shocked by what they were saying. Zim almost killed them several times, and killed the past two Tallests! Why would they be mad that he killed Zim? It didn't make any sense. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor again, and the other Tallest moved to his face, just mere centimeters away.

"And now hyuman," He said, "prepare to see what happens when you mess when a superior race," he said with a chuckle and a sinister smile. He then once again grabbed Dibs head, and held his face against the window overlooking Earth.

"You saw the fleet heading towards the continent almost as big as you head, right?" he asked, "well, it's not there to fight any resistance." Dib sighed in relief, thinking positive thoughts as he stared at his home.

"Don't feel relieved yet hyuman, because it's there to _end_ the resistance." The tallest in red said while smiling, showing his sharp, zipper-like teeth, making Dib flinch.

"You see," he continued, "we are a conquering race. We take a planet, conquer it, and then give it a purpose fitted for an inferior rock in space. But every once in a while, we come across a planet like yours; filthy, disgusting, primitive beyond belief, and so below our standards, we feele it doesn't deserve to exist."

Dib stared at home, a bile feeling in his throat as he thought of what they told him. The Tallest in purple, still holding Dib, lowered him to his feet.

"That fleet," he said, "has bomb. A bomb so powerful, you're planet will crumble and shatter in mere seconds after detonation."

Dib adverted his eyes to the aliens, and back to his home. Staring, as all the invading fleets was returning to the armada. Just as they did, a small light was seen where Russia met Mongolia. And in mere seconds, just as the Tallest said, the earth shook, and started to crumble.

Asia was the first to go; where the bomb detonated, was a crater that was visible above the earth, and the giant continent slowly crumbled as if made from paper. He saw large fissures run across North America, tearing the continent apart. Sea water rushed over all of Africa, drowning it. Australia was actually drifting towards Antartica, and crashedin seconds. The same was said for Europe and South America.

Dib stared as, in less than a minute, his home, earth, slowly cracked, and shattered apart, into what some may call meteors, some crashing into others, which only made more pieces drift off into space.

Dib stared, and tears dripped down his eyes. The Tallests laughed at the small human, and called a guard over, telling it to take Dib to a holding cell. Dib knew what awaited him. The same torture he put Zim in during the last hours of his life. The Irkens didnt need to disect him, but it was for revenge. He, like Zim, would be torn apart while alive. His screams filling the corridors.

Yes, Dib beat Zim, but at the same time, he lost. Dib won, but Zim had conquered. _'No,'_ thought Dib, _'I won, but the Irkens had conquered.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Hope you enoyed it. And dont forget to review. Reviews give me the energy to live!<strong>


End file.
